The Sioux Community Cancer Consortium (SCCC) is a two component, one affiliate, community based clinical cancer research organization. The SCCC was founded in 1983 and has been a continuing clinical community oncology program of the National Cancer Institute (NCI) since that time. The two major components of the SCCC are in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Sioux City, Iowa. The Sioux Falls, South Dakota component has an affiliate at Fort Collins, Colorado. The two component sites are separated by a mere ninety miles on Interstate 29 in the rural Midwest. The SCCC is the major source of clinical cancer research sponsored by the NCI in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and the only immediately available source of clinical cancer research sponsored by the NCI in Sioux City, Iowa and Fort Collins, Colorado. The geographic catchment area for the SCCC covers approximately 105,000 square miles in the southeastern South Dakota, southwestern Minnesota, northwestern Iowa, and northeastern Nebraska. The Fort Collins affiliate covers an approximate radius of 35,000 square miles. The primary research base for the SCCC will remain the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) with affiliate status with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) through the NCCTG and affiliate status with the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG) through the Mayo Clinic membership in the CCSG. Specialty group affiliation with the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project (NSABP) will continue along with proposed involvement in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial II. The continued specific objective of this application is to continue to make available clinical cancer treatment and cancer control research protocols in our area. One of the goals of the SCCC is to achieve in the region of 150 credits for clinical cancer treatment protocols and 100 credits for cancer control research protocols per year. The SCCC consists of 22 core investigators in medical oncology, radiation oncology, and pediatric oncology. There are a number of supporting physicians and/or investigators in the surgery, pathology, and medical practice arena. This is a realistic goal based on the past accomplishments of the SCCC.